rogue_fable_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Passive Talents
Strafe Attack You will automatically attack the nearest enemy when moving towards or strafing. *Required Level: 4 If you close distance or it stays equal between you and the monsters, you can hit them without being hit yourself. This talent does not work with ranged weapons nor staffs when the nearest enemy has Reflection. Perfect Aim Allows you to shoot at your desired target through other enemies. *Required Level: 4 This skill does not apply to spells or staves. Dungeon Sense Reveals the location of all treasure and stairs on your mini-map. *Required Level: 4 Does not reveal wishing wells or book cases. Head Shot Allows you to perform ranged sneak attacks. *Required Level: 8 Found in Tome of Stealth. Weapon Mastery Increases melee weapon power. *Melee Increase: +4 / +3 / +2 *Required Level: 1 / 5 / 9 Range Mastery Increases range weapon power. *Range Increase: +4 / +3 / +2 *Required Level: 1 / 5 / 9 Stealth Mastery Increases stealth. *Melee Increase: +4 / +3 / +2 *Required Level: 1 / 5 / 9 Magic Mastery Increases magic power. *Spell Power Increase: +4 / +3 / +2 *Required Level: 1 / 5 / 9 Magic power is added to elemental power, so this increases your elemental damage. Focus Increases mana. *Mana Increase: +3 / +2 / +2 *Required Level: 1 / 5 / 9 Evasive Increases your evasion. *Evasion Increase: +4 / +3 / +2 *Required Level: 1 / 5 / 9 Each point of evasion increases your chance to dodge by 5% to a max of 75%. Fortitude Increases your max HP. *Melee Increase: +8 / +6 / +6 *Required Level: 1 / 5 / 9 All Elemental Masteries Storm Mastery, Cold Mastery, Fire Mastery, Toxic Mastery Increases your elemental magic power. *Elemental Power Increase: +4 / +3 / +2 *Required Level: 1 / 5 / 9 All Elemental Resistances Increases resistance to that element by 1. * Elemental Resistance: +1 / +1 / +1 * Required Level: 4 / 8 / 12 Regeneration Reduces the time required to regenerate HP by 1. * HP Regen: +1 / +1 / +1 * Required Level: 4 / 8 / 12 Base HP regen is 1 per 10 turns. Tranquility Reduces the time required to regenerate MP by 1. * MP Regen: +1 / +1 / +1 * Required Level: 4 / 8 / 12 Base MP regen is 1 per 15 turns. Nimble Fingers Allows you to pick up and place traps. *Number of Traps: 3 / 5 / 7 *Required Level: 4 / 8 / 12 To use this talent, stand next to any trap (except fire and gas vents) and activate the talent (by clicking on it or pressing its slot number on the keyboard), then click on the trap. The trap will appear in your inventory. To place the trap, click on it, then on a square adjacent to your character that does not already have any objects or terrain in it. Keen Hearing Allows you to detect enemies within range, including hidden ones. * Range: 10 / 15 / 20 * Required Level: 4 / 8 / 12 Shield Wall Gain 1 protection for every wall in the 3x3 area around you. Requires shield. * Required Level: 4 On Steam Version, reduces number of melee attacks that can damage you per turn * Attacks: 3 / 2 / 1 * Required Level: 4 / 8 / 12 Category:Talent Category:Passive talent